The Boy With The Sakura Petals
by thegallantjiraiyaofthesannin
Summary: What would life be like if Naruto was born blind, but the Uzumaki sensing ability was strong in him, watch how he learns things from a young age, becomes friends with, who he used to hate, and once the academy is over, the shinobi world has something coming for it.
1. Chapter 1

all rights to Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto. I am just making a fanfiction

 **Bold = jutsu or biju or summon**

 _italic = flash back_

regular = normal story

Chapter 1: Hokages Proposal, Kushinas Surprise.

The Village Hidden In The Leaves also called The Hidden Leaf Village is the most peaceful of the 5 great villages, every village has its secrets but this village is the most peaceful of all. But that didn't stop the village from facing enemies and showing their dark side when needed to win wars, and other small skirmishes here and there. The Leaf Village has been part of all of the 3 great ninja wars along with the other 4 great villages, but every war had major casualties which resulted in more hate and lust for power, which started more wars. The first shinobi world war consisted of all 5 villages warring on each other, after Hashirama the first hokage gave each village a tailed beast in order to maintain the peace and balance of power, throughout the shinobi world. The Second Shinobi War Consisted of Hidden Leaf Village, Hidden Sand Village, Hidden Rain Village, and Hidden Stone. Not much is known about the politics of this time and how it came to be, but one Nagato Uzumaki of the Hidden Rain, believes it to be the War the Leaf started. The Third Shinobi War and most known of all of them was a small war that started between The Hidden Leaf and The Hidden Stone, as they kept going back and forth during the fight they got alliances. The Hidden sand backed up the Leaf Village and The Hidden Cloud backed up the Stone Village, soon the Hidden Mist joined the war against The Leaf Village but ultimately the war ended when Minato Namikaze used his infamous Space/Time nin/fuinjutsu and decimated 1000 shinobi of the Hidden Rock, gaining him the name feared by most The Hidden Leafs Yellow Flash, first shinobi in history to we given a rank of SS, feared by many kage level shinobi, soon after the war ended he married one Kushina Uzumaki, current jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox known as Kyuubi...

Minato was having a good day, he just got back from a B rank mission with his student Kakashi, and was about to go give the mission report to Sarutobi, When out of no where he was tackled by a man twice his size.

"Owww, gaki watch where your going dammit"

as Minato was coming back to his senses he realized who it was that tackled him.

"Jiraiya sensei, you're the one who tackled into me, you should take your own advice" Minato said annoyingly, while rubbing his temples.

"Minato sensei I'll go hand in the mission report to Lord Third, you should go and enjoy the day"

said Kakashi in a bit of monotone voice, as he was about to grab the mission report from Minato.

"Nonsense" said Minato in a 'are you dumb' kind of way "look how good it is out Kakashi, you should go hang out with some of your chuunin friends your age, your not gonna be young forever you know". Minato said to his young apprentice, while ruffling his hair "besides me and Jiraiya are going to the Hokages Office anyways" Minato gave Jiraiya a piercing look that said "I'll tell Tsunade something that'll get you a beating' all over it.

"Y- Yeaaa, Kakashi, you don't need to worry yourself with something Minato has to do, We'll hand it in, you go and have a break" Jiraiya said too cheerily while thinking ' _Damn Gaki, I wanted to go do some research before I saw the old man"._ Minato ushered Kakashi to be off and go enjoy the afternoon.

"Alright I guess?" Kakashi said then disappeared into the standard leaf shunshin.

"Soo! Sensei is there a particular reason why you were running so fast" asked Minato, but you could tell he knew what it was, from the way he spoke.

"Well Gaki earlier today I was doing some research, and i dropped off the branch and long story short, Girls in their towels were chasing after me" Jiraiya said while a small trickle of blood was coming out of his nose that he wiped away.

"Jeez, for a ninja you sure do stupid mistakes, you'd think you'd at least use your chakra to stick to the branch" said Minato in a voice that ensured he was more surprised at his dunce of a sensei then annoyed.

" Well if that's All I have to be on my way to deliver the mission report" said Minato as he was about to shunshin to the Hokage tower, but was stoped by Jiraiya.

"Wait Gaki, I forgot to show you something"

Jiraiya said while smirking, clearly indicating he was excited to show his student.

" Jiraiya sensei I swear if its another one of your books, I told you I am not interested, besides Kushina would kill me any ways, if she saw that book in my hands, not to mention Tsunade- Sama would kill me and YOU" said Minato in a scared tone, it wasn't a secret to anyone that knew the couple that Minato was COMPLETELY whipped by his wife Kushina.

"No NO it's not that" Jiraiya said while he shuddered a bit as to what Tsunade would do to him. After he recovered from his shock he held out his hand as if he was holding an invisible ball in it, and concentrated for a few seconds.

"Sensei it nearly took you long enough" Minato said, knowing what it is his sensei was about to do in front of him, then tiny strings of chakra started to swirl into Jiraiyas Palm and became a small ball that got bigger and bigger as more chakra got condensed into it, the end result was a super condensed blue chakra ball the size of a slightly larger then usual coconut.

" See Gaki, I can do it too now, takes up a considerable amount of chakra, but the results are priceless" Jiraiya said as he smashed it into the nearest tree to him, and saw it shred into the tree then explode, sending wood chips every where. It was clear to Minato that Jiraiya still didn't have it perfected as for that he should be able to make one at a fraction of a second, but decided to let him have his moment.

"Alright Jiraiya sensei was that all you needed to show me, because I'm on a busy schedule here" he said in a bored tone, while twirling one of his hirashin kunais on one finger, further showing his boredom.

"Aha-Ha-ha, no Gaki guess that is it" said Jiraiya while scratching the back of his head, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Alright then" said Minato turning around about to leave the clearing

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Minato while his back still turned. Not getting a quick reply Minato had an amused look on his face and continued.

"Wait... you didn't forget did you?, Tsunade-Sama's birthday party!" , Jiraiya suddenly got a scared look on his face.

"Oh Fuck no, Tsu-hime is gonna kill me, I still need to find a Present for her" Jiraiya said and having a depressed look appear on his face, knowing what Tsunade would do if he forgot, and it involved her superhuman monstrous strength and his face, and he did not ever want to be on the opposing side of her punched EVER again not after the fateful day, he peeked on her while she was in the women side of the hot springs, and to this day Jiraiya claimed that was the closest to a near death experience he's ever had, and if he could ever do it again, he would do it in a heartbeat. While Jiraiya was having something as close to a mental breakdown as possible Minato thought it was the time to head on.

"As much as I love seeing you almost cry sensei, I really have to go and hand this report in to Hokage-sama" said Minato and soon left with a quick cloud shunshin **[I don't know what this is actually called, it looks as if a shadow clone has exploded, Kakashi uses it several times]**

"Well I guess I better go to a store and find something Tsu-hime will like" he said solemnly, but soon got a perverted look on his face as well as a small nosebleed to go along with it.

"HeHeHe, if I try I might even get lucky!" then he spent the rest of his day daydreaming about Tsunade and more importantly finding a present.

 _With Minato_

If there was one thing that this blond jonin hated more than anything in this world it was mission reports, he got why they were important, but that did not stop him from hating them nonetheless, many people thought of him as someone who enjoyed reading and writing and other stuff that required patience, but little did they know they were wrong, the only things Minato enjoyed reading were ninja related scrolls, and only one story book that his sensei wrote 'Tale of a Gutsy Ninja' did not enjoy it much for the literature, but more so for the message. So it was this why Minato disliked mission reports, just paperwork that was boring. Although that wasn't the only reason he was going to the Hokages office today, before the B rnk mission Sarutobi, asked that after the mission he had to tell him something very important, and must know Minato's answer. Whatever this might be has been bugging Minato throughout all of his mission and was the reason, he told kakashi to go on and have the day off. Little did Minato know, it was something that would ultimately change his life.

After Minato arrived to the Hokage tower via shunshin, he went straight upstairs into the top level of the tower, and was met by the secretary who was one of his MANY fangirls.

"Oh, Helloo, Minato-kun" said the no-name secretary in a seductive tone, that screamed, 'be mine!'

"Hi there... I, uh, just needed to go speak to Hokage- sama about something and give him my report, could you let me in " Minato said to the secretary while sweating a bit.

"ohh, I can assure youu, I'd let you into a alottt, of other thingss tooo" said the secretary, again seductively, making Minato shake his head at how shameful people can be nowadays.

"Listen I've told you before I am married, now let me in or I will go in by force and tell Lord Third of your unprofessional behaviour" said Minato in a tone that indicated that he meant business.

"Alright Alright, calm down" said the secretary trying to maintain her job, she then pushed a green button on her desk that made a BUZZZZZ and then talked into a microphone

"Hokage-sama, Minato-san has returned from his mission and wishes to speak with you" said the secretary in a formal tone.

"Yes, yes, let him in" said the Third Hoakage as he was packing his pipe with tobacco. Minato entered the office only to see Sarutobi under a monstrous pile of work while smoking out of his pipe.

"you know that kills you right?, no wonder Asuma, already smokes cigerettes, every time I see him, guess it runs in the family" said Minato in a amused tone, knowing his words had little to no effect on the hokage.

"when you've lived for as long as I've had, you stop caring for the things that can kill you, especially considering being a shinobi, many don't live past 35, some lucky to make it to 50" the Hokage said in a boring tone.

"So why exactly is it you've called me here Hokage-sama" Minato said, getting right to the reason he was here. Sarutobi then got up from his chair.

"come here with me boy" he said in a calm voice ushering Minato to the balcony of the hokage tower.

"now you've probably noticed but I am not getting any younger" Hiruzen said jokingly, taking another drag from his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly is this about?" Minato said in a confused tone, scratching his head.

Hiruzen decided to get right to the point, seeing no point in further stalling.

"my boy, I've called you here today to inform you that I'm stepping down from my position as the hokage" Hiruzen said, in a serious tone.

"Lord Third, this is some great news, but who are you choosing as your successor." Minato said wondering who the shinobi or kunoichi could be. Hiruzen then turned towards Minato and said to him with a smile on his face.

"It's you my boy, me and the council have decided that you would be a perfect fit, you're definitely a kage level shinobi, the will of fire burns deeply in you, I can't think of anyone better." Hiruzen said with a soft smile, leaving Minato shocked as to what the third hokage just asked of him, partly feeling honoured as well.

"lor-d hokage, are y-you serious a-about this..." was all Minato was able to stammer out still shocked.

"Yes Minato, I quite frankly am being serious. I'll need your answer to this question by tomorrow evening" said the hokage in a serious tone. While making his way back into his office.

"Now off with you, do you not have places to be!" said Hiruzen in an annoyed tone, wanting Minato to go do some thinking on his answer.

"Alright, Lord Hokage, I'll discuss this with Kushina and Jiraiya sensei, I'll have my answer ready by tomorrow evening" said Minato in a monotone voice, shortly disappearing afterwards in a standard cloud shunshin. The hokage had a vein throbbing as he saw a large pile of paper work on his desk.

"Oh Minato, relieve me from this hell." said the hokage in a sad tone, as he started stamping more documents.

With Kushina

The day had been a roller coaster for Kushina. She went to her family doctor this morning, after feeling pretty sick for the past couple of days, she did not want it to get worse. Then also Minato was supposed to arrive sometime today, he wrote her a letter telling her he'd be back home anytime today. But what truly was on her mind is what she found out today at the doctors.

 _Flashback_

 _Kushina was heading over to her doctor this early in the morning, she had some weird pains in the stomach and kept feeling nauseous for the past couple of days, she did not know what was going on, she has never felt sick before, it is one of the gifts that came along with being a jinchuriki. So her feeling sick like this was the first time it has happened and that was truly worrying. She arrived to the door of her family doctors building, went inside and proceeded to go up the stairs. As she arrived to the office she knocked on the door and waited for a reply. After a while the door was opened by one Tsunade Senju also known as the best medic ninja currently in the whole shinobi nations._

" _hello there Kushina, what was the emergency, you made an appointment for this early in the morning" said Tsunade she was rubbing her temples, indicating she had a headache._

" _don't tell me you have a hangover, Tsunade-sama, it's your birthday tomorrow, couldn't you wait till then" said Kushina, in a clearly annoyed tone, which had little to no effect on Tsunade. Tsunade then took a notepad and sat in a chair, as did Kushina, and started asking questions._

" _so why is it you're here today Kushina, you don't look injured" asked tsunade, to which Kushina immediately responded._

" _Stomache cramps, nauseous feeling all the time, sweating a lot, oh and did I mention STOMACHE CRAMPSS" Kushina screamed the last part, and was red in the face with either anger or pain._

 _Tsunade knew right away what was wrong with kushina, and activated her_ _ **'mystic palm' jutsu**_ _and scanned Kushinas whole stomach/pelvic area. After a couple minutes what Tsunade suspected did in fact prove to be true, and a faint smile appeared on her face. She deactivated the jutsu and turned her head to kushina._

" _Well I can tell you one thing for sure, everything you're experiencing is infact norm-" she did not get to finish her sentence when Kushina just blurted out._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN NORMAL, I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE" screamed Kushina in a small change of mood._

" _let me finish what I was saying Kushina..." said Tsunade in a more then angry tone, but as soon as she finished her sentence, she had a smile once again on her face._

" _the test I just ran proved one thing to be correct..." said Tsunade causing more suspense for Kushina, she was about to tell Tsunade to spit it out when, Tsunades next few words, shut her right up._

" _You Kushina Uzumaki are going to be a mom" those few words were all it took to make Kushina wide eyed, for the following minutes. After which she just managed to say._

" _I'm going to have a baby?" still rattled about what she just heard._

" _Yes Kushina that is what being a mom means" said Tsunade with a large sweat drop on her head. Kushina was still stunned but grew a small smile, which later turned into a huge grin._

" _I'm gonna be a mom, I'M GONNA BE A MOM, I'M GONNA BE A MOMMM" she screamed delighted by what she just heard, she was screaming with joy, but was soon brought down by Tsunade._

" _Kushina calm down, you do know what this means right?" said Tsunade again gaining a stern tone. Kushina became confused as to what Tsunade was getting at._

" _What do you mean Tsunade- sama?" asked Kushina confused. To which Tsunade responded a bit solemnly._

" _You're a female Jinchuriki, when you give birth, the seal holding back the Kyubi will be in a weakened state and so will you, allowing it to escape easily, now lucky for you, Minato is an excellent sealing master and if he for some reason isn't there we have Jiraiya, but you will need to keep your information about being pregnant down low, for if Cloud or Stone hears even a tiny little bit about it, they will not stop to attack, and get there hands on another tailed beast". Said Tsunade knowing her point got across._

" _well since we have it covered, why not celebrate a little, I mean I still have to tell Mina-" she never completed her sentence as she thought about what she would tell Minato, what if he wasn't ready for a kid yet, would he flip?. Her mind was racing between different things that could go wrong here. She was broken out of her little spaced out moment by Tsunade._

" _Don't worry about the little Gaki, trust me he'll be more than happy to have another Namikaze around" said Tsunade breaking the little depressive thought Kushina was having._

 _' Yea, he won't care, He'll be super happy I bet, Minato isn't that kind of guy, to be disappointed by something like this' thought Kushina, she soon left the office and was on her way home, when she walked into her Best Friend Mikoto Uchiha._

" _Hey Mikoto hows it going" asked Kushina in her energetic attitude. If one would notice under Mikotos baggy clothing was a fat stomache, as she was 8 months pregnant at this time._

" _nothing Kushina just craving some tomatoes, this one sure as hell loves them". She said smiling and rubbing her tummy a bit. Kushina decided she would tell Mikoto of her own pregnancy as well._

" _Mikoto guess what, Im gonna be a mom!" Kushina told Mikoto hoping to see her reaction._

" _O MY GOD KUSHINA THAT'S PERFECT" said Mikoto clearly delighted at the fact her and her best friends kids would be the same age. They continued there chatter talking about how they were gonna have play dates for there children with each other and other mom stuff. After they were Kushina decided it was time to go home and cook dinner, and tell Minato._

 _Flash Back End_

With Minato and Kushina

Minato appeared outside of his and kushina's apartment, with the hokages offer, he thought about much more stuff as well, he always planned having kids soemday, to pass on all his knowledge to and see them become shinobi to be trifled with someday, maybe it was time to start talking to Kushina about children. He pricked a bit of his thumb wiht the sharp end of a kunai and rubbed it on the seal to the right of the door, it was designed so that the blood of him or kushina could only open it, and the blood had to be fresh within minutes of leaving the body, so no one could break into the apartment. The door opened and he walked in to be greeted to the smell of.

"RAMEN!" screamed Minato his most favourite food in the world, but Kushina barely ever made it so that means there was definitely a reason as to why she made it today, he'd find out later, now he wanted to eat the food of the gods.

"Hey Minato-kun" said Kushina with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Kushina-chan, ramen today, whats the special occasion" said Minato jokingly. Taking off his sandals at the door.

"Minato-kun I went to Tsunade-sama today to get a quick checkup.." said Kushina still a bit nervous. Minato made his way over to her and held her shoulders.

"Is everything alright Kushina-chan" he asked ina worried tone. Kushina soon got a hug grin on her and decided to spill it out.

" Im pregnant!" she said loudly, soon waiting for Minatos answer. He dropped the plate that he leg go of her shoulders and just was shocked for a bit. Coincidence eh, he was just thinking of asking Kushina if she wanted to try and conceive a child and here she tells him that shes pregnant. He had the biggest smirk on his face that you can think of and picked up Kushina screaming.

"I am going to be a father hear that, world, I am going to have a kid!" he screamed to the heavens, luckily there was a silencing seal on the whole apartment. He was beyond happy he couldn't believe it in just a short while he was going to have a son of daughter that he could pass everything onto, it was like a dream come true, he was later after dinner gonna tell Kushina about the proposal the Hokage had for him and ask her for her opinion, as to if he should take it or not. After they ate the ramen they headed off to bed. As they just laid there Minato thought it was time to bring it up.

" hey Kushina." he said to her

"yes Minato" she replied turning towards him now, wondering what he was gonna say.

"I went to the hokage tower today, as was requested after my mission" said Minato still not getting to the point.

" are you gonna say what happened, or do you just think I know" said Kushina, in an annoyed tone.

"he asked me to be the 4th Hokage" said Minato cutting to the chase. Leaving Kushina astonished, to be chosen as a successor was a big honour indeed one which Kushina pursued to be before but gave up on it as she was more of a field ninja. She was however really happy for Minato, and hoped he'd take up the job.

"Thats such an honour Minato. You said yes right?" she said to him esthetically.

"I said I'd think about it and tell him tommrow" said Minato scratching the back of his head. At that Kushinas mood took a whole 360 when she heard what Minato said.

"YOU SAID WHAT" she said her hair starting to wave in 9 locks.

"the hokage asks you to take up the mantel and you say, you'll think on it, Minato Namikaze you go there first thing in the morning and tell him you'll take the job" said Kushina with fire in her eyes. Scaring the living hell out of Minato.

"Y-Yes Kushina" he stammered out knowing his answer that he will tell the hokage, tommrow will be one hell of a day for Minato Nzmikaze that was assured.


	2. 2 Intro to Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 2: Intro to Naurto Uzumaki

I dont own Naruto , Misashi Kishimoto does.

It has been 10 long years since the day Minato Namikaze agreed to be the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. A little more than 9 years since the kyuubi attacked the hidden leaf, and the same amount of time since it was defeated, by none other than the leafs 4th Hokage, with his mastery over fuinjutsu he was able to seal the beast into the only new baby available at the time, one Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Minatos son, but not many know of this, as Minato and Kushina only chose a close few to give the information of Kushinas pregnancy to, those few who were chosen were Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya the Gallant, Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hateke, Mikoto Uchiha. The sealing process to make a new jinchuriki took Minatos life due to the price for summoning the death god for the seal. In the end Kushina ended up dying from the child birth and biju extraction under all that stress. Naruto was given the surname Uzumaki rather than Namikaze because of the fear that Stone or Cloud may send assassins after the young boy, it was that fear that made Hiruzen not tell the boy of his burden or heritage. But if there was one thing Hiruzen regrets it is telling the village of the boys burden as jinchuriki, oh how much he regrets that night. The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki has been the village scapegoat for what happened that night since the day he was born. Hiruzen placed an S rank law on ever talking about the Jinchuriki, what was more was that the boy was diagnosed to be blind but by the age of two turns out he developed the Uzumaki Sensing ability and it was strong in him, but only the Hokage and Tsunade knew of this. No villagers did anything too dramatic, usually just gave him looks of disgust and hatred. The populace of The village knew what would happen if they in anyways broke the law set in place, execution, that was the consequence for breaking an S rank law.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto Uzumaki. 9 years old at the time, had sunshine yellow hair and dead gray eyes which many thought was his normal eye colour, he wore a horrendous orange and navy blue coloured suit that had 'big target' written all over it, he could careless because he was blind, but others could tell he had poor fashion sense. Naruto was having an ok day today. Basically everything that usually happened to him happened in the same way. Villagers gave him hateful looks, wasn't allowed at most of the shops, went to the academy, and now was his daily walk on the bridge. So everything checked out it was an average day at the most. As he was walking across he sensed a kid he knew from the academy, It was none other then Sasuke Uchiha, the king of the academy, or so most girls said, he was disliked by most of the civilian guys in the academy, but Naruto always wanted to surpass him in the academy, to gain somewhat acceptance from the other kids. Naruto thought back to all the spars they had.

 _Flashback_

" _Alright now let me go over the rules once again, you can use any three of the academy jutsu and taijutsu, if the battle goes out of hand you will be stopped" said the chuunin instructor known as Iruka Umino._

" _Alright Sasuke vs Naruto, get to your sides of the field" said Iruka_

 _'hope Naruto-kun does better today' thought one Hinata Hyuga_

" _The loser should drop out already, there's no wayyy he can beat Sasuke-kun" said Ino._

" _Yea there is absolutely no wayyy!" Sakura shouted, not being taken seriously [casue shes Sakura]_

 _Naruto and Sasuke got to their end of the small field and bowed to each other and took their stances. Sasuke settling into a basic stance for the interceptor fist and Naruto as if he was an inexperienced bandit._

" _Alright 1, 2 ,3... Hajime" said iruka._

 _Sasuke just stayed in his spot waiting for Naruto to make a move, Naruto getting Impatient decided to run in head first._

" _I'll get you this time Sasukeeeeeee!" he yelled running at civilian levelled speeds with a fist cocked back. He made his way to Sasuke and punched him in the face, only to have it blocked by sasukes hand as he grabbed the fist, and you could tell sasuke felt it as it hurt his hand a bit. He then flipped Naruto over in a matter of seconds and held his fist above his opponents face ready to punch if any signs of struggling were going to be shown._

" _Alright, Sasuke wins this match" said Iruka marking it down in his notebook. Sasuke then held out his hand to pick up Naruto, which Naruto took without hesitance._

" _You've got quite the punch there Naruto, if it hit me I'd sure be the one who lost this, you need a little help in fixing you taijutsu though" said Sasuke in a friendly manner._

" _Thanks, your taijutsu is pretty awesome too" said Naruto scratching his head in embarrassment, they made there way back to the rest of the group only to hear._

" _Naruto you should know that you could never hope to beat Sasuke, he's an elite, your just some orphan" said Sakura in a matter of fact sort of way. Ino decided to stay quite as she could see that what Sakura said was wrong and was out of line. Sasuke looked to Naruto and decided that Naruto should sort this out by himself._

" _I mean you were soo pathetic out there, you might as well drop out of the academy, some hokage you'll be" sakura said again further inflicting emotional damage on Naruto. Still not seeing if she was saying anything wrong she continued more on the topic._

" _Guess my mom was right about you, just some no name troublemaker that's a bad influence" this got Naruto the most, she was destroying his confidence in himself bit by bit. Iruka was far away from the students so he couldn't here anything Sakura was saying. The other academy kids were all looking on it amused except the clan kids in the class, as they weren't exactly friends with Naruto but did not hate him either._

" _That is enough Sakura, can you not see you are hurting him, you should be ashamed" said Kiba, he did not usually defend Naruto when he was being picked on a bit, but he knew what was more than enough, and what Sakura said disgusted him._

" _Gosh I was just stating my opinion" said Sakura as if she did not say anything wrong._

" _alright next match up Ino vs Shino" Iruka announced._

 _On that day Naruto swore he would prove everyone wrong, and that was the day Naruto decided to give up pranks and become more serious, and he had found a rather strong rival in Sasuke to compare himself too._

 _Flash Back end_

Naruto decided he would go down there and have a chat with Sasuke, after what happened to the once great Uchiha Clan and as its only survivor he would need some one to talk to that wasn't just trying to kiss his ass. He headed down to where Sasuke was and sat beside him on the doc. Sasuke noticed Naruto beside him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

'Hes grown colder since the clans extinction' thought Naruto.

"Nothing really I was bored and I figured you were bored too, so why not chat" said Naruto with a small smirk on his face. Sasuke laid down in the grass and thought of it and had a smile, he really wanted someone to talk to, and to his luck it was the one person he admired in a way for the hard effort they showed in the academy.

"Naruto, whats you dream or ambition" asked Sasuke, waiting for Narutos answer. Naruto was silent, no one had ever asked him this before other than the Hokage and that was before he had a more serious view on the ninja world.

"I want to get stronger and become Hokage... not for recognition as I did before, but to lead this village to greatness, the past month I have been doing research in the academy library on the shinobi wars and other things, and there is always one thing that all these battle originate from and help cause more of... Hate.. I want to achieve peace." said naruto in a calm tone as if what he just said was a common thing to say for someone his age. Sasuke just looked at him shocked. His brother Itachi had told him hate was the answer to gaining more power, and here was this kid less then half Itachis age, giving valid reason as to why hate was nothing more then a nuisance to the shinobi world. Sasuke finally decided to say something to Naruto.

"My brother... he was the one who killed the Uchiha.. he told me that the source of true power was hatred. So how do I not know you're wrong" asked Sasuke hoping Naruto had an answer. Naruto in turn had a confused look on his face.

"If he killed your whole clan, how can you trust what he told you is the true way of getting strong, he clearly didn't give crap about you then and why would he care in the future it is common sense" answered Naruto, knowing his point got across. Sasuke was in deep thought at the moment, what Naruto said was in fact true, it made sense too, his brother lied to him, but that coming from a serial killer didn't make it hard to believe that it was a lie. Naruto then turned towards Sasuke and asked him the same question the answer he got was quite intriguing.

"I want to find my... brother and avenge the clan, then I'll need to rebuild it" said Sasuke menacingly. When Sasuke had said this Naruto burst into laughter at how dumb Sasuke was.

"Whats to laugh at errrr" Sasuke said feeling insulted.

"Well I think you have things backwards Sasuke shouldn't you rebuild your clan first then go after Itachi, in case you die in the fight, I mean he is strong enough to kill the whole clan" Naruto said again showing he knew what he was talking about. Sasuke then again saw reason in what Naruto had to say, and realized how idiotic his idea was. The 2 boys just sat and stared at the sun set before getting up to head off to there own locations but before that Sasuke told Naruto something that would change everything for Naruto.

"Hey if you want to get strong so badly, you could always come over and use the Uchiha library, I wouldn't mind" Naruto was shocked at what Sasuke just told him, clan libraries had way more information in them then the academy ones, more jutsu, taijutsu styles, and more info on the different shinobi arts. He knew this was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Thanks Sasuke, that really means a lot, but why are you doing so much for me?" asked the blond boy confused why the head of class was doing this much for the dead-last such as himself. Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a moment.

"that little chat of ours made me realize something if I ever am going to go after someone as strong as Itachi it wouldn't hurt to bring a friend along" said Sasuke as he turned around and was ready to walk off, if one looked closely they could see a tiny smile on Sasuke. Naruto at hearing this had a big grin on his face.

'a friend, I finally have a friend' Naruto thought and was about to cry but started running towards his apartment but not before yelling.

"Sasuke lets go to the library after academy on Monday!" Naruto knew Sasuke heard, and didn't need a reply. He decided that first thing tomorrow he was going to go into town and get some new clothes, but he would need to go with the old man as he wouldn't know what would be good colours, honestly his disability was one pain in the ass. But his sensing ability might as well make him a Hyuuga with constant 360 vision around him, it was good being a sensor. He arrived to his building in the red light district, and went up to his door and let himself in. His apartment was a mess, empty cup ramen every where on the floor but that didn't really bother him, no one really ever came over other than the old man to give him his welfare checks. He made himself a cup of ramen and went straight to sleep as tomorrow was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

 _Next Morning_

The next day, Naruto decided to get up at 7 am, deciding that he'll go to the Hokage Tower early rather than later when the streets are crowded with villagers and shinobi. When e was done showering he got dressed in his orange jumpsuit had another cup ramen, and decided it was time to leave. For most of Narutos life there were always Anbu following him, he could always feel them there, but knew it was just a way for the old man to show he cared, he was however surprised when he felt one anbu further away from the others, as if he was hiding from them, he decided to leave that at that, and made his way to the Hokage.

 _With Sarutobi- 30 minutes later_

Sarutobi was going through all the paperwork on his desk at the moment, bored out of his mind, but that is what came with the job of the Hokage. Only moments passed when he heard a small commotion outside. After hearing it he knew exactly who had come to visit his office.

"The Hokage will not waste his time on some stupid brat" said the secretary to the short blond boy.

"The old man always lets me come visit, so please kindly let me in" said Naruto in a calm voice, this kind of stuff always happened to him, and whenever he asked the Hokage, he brushed it off and got Naruto sidetracked on something else.

"Now, Whats all the commotion out here" the hokage said to his secretary, when he walked out of his office.

"Nothing Hokage-sama, I was just telling him that you can not be disturbed at this time" Said the secretary not completely lying. The hokage looked towards Naruto and had a smile on his face.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, what brings you here" said the Hokage in a grandfatherly tone. To which Naruto responded.

"Old man I was wondering if you could help me pick out clothes, it is hard to know what is good, with my condition" said Naruto so only Sarutobi would know what he meant.

"tell you what, I'll have one of my trusted Anbu take you, how does that sound?" said Sarutobi to the boy.

"Alright is it weasel, or dog" asked the boy hopefully. Those were the only anbu the boy had met so far that would be friendly towards him. The hokage however had someone else planned to take the kid.

"Cat" was all the hokage had to say and there was an anbu with a cat mask that appeared. She had long purple hair and was about 5 foot 6 in height, she bowed down to the hokage.

"yes Hokage-sama" said Cat respectfully to the leader of the village.

"I would like you to take young Naruto here shopping, for new clothes, sometimes he isn't quite liked in stores" said the hokage, the last part a bit sadly. Yugao got where the hokage came from but still thought it was a bit of a mockery of her duty to the village she thought.

"yes hokage-sama" said cat agreeing nonetheless, she stood up from her kneeling position and went over to the young kid. 'so this is the kyuubi kid' thought Cat. She didn't have anything against the kid, she actually respected him to some degree and not for the holding the fox back bull shit, she believed that the 4th was the only hero that night the kid was just someone unlucky at the time. No she respected him for not falling victim to all the villagers put him through, she couldn't imagine being stared at with hateful eyes of people that were supposed to make her feel at home in the village. At this point the hokage went back into his office to complete the rest of the infamous paperwork. After the hokage left, Cat turned to the boy wanting to know where he wanted to shop.

"so what type of clothes are we talking here, civilian or training clothes" asked Cat wondering, hoping it was the latter, civilian clothes shopping was great and all but the more shinobi related stuff had more thrill in it.

"I'm looking for some clothes I can train in, I want clothes that are durable and also some kunai and shuriken wouldn't hurt either" said Naruto with a blank expression.

Cat was starting to like the kid, he wasn't like what rumours said about him, being goofy and obnoxious, she could take a liking to this kid. She knew just the perfect store to take the kid.

"alright come here" said Cat. Naruto started walking over to her. Cat then placed a hand on Narutos shoulder and they disappeared via cloud shunshin.

 _With Naruto and Cat_

They arrived in front of a shinobi store within 4 minutes via cloud shunshin. Naruto looked up at the name and it was of a store he had been kicked out of many times by the store owner. Naruto was a little hesitant to go in at first something Cat noticed right away. ' why is he being hesitant all of a sudden' she thought as she grabbed his hand and waled him in. They went inside and there was almost everything a shinobi would want, from clothing to weaponry. Naruto had again been dumbstruck. ' maybe I can actually get something now that I have an anbu with me' thought Naruto, however all the excitement he had ended when they were seen by a worker. Said worker came to them and was gonna offer help.

"Hello welcome to-" said a random worker before his happy face turned sour and angry looking.

"what is _that_ doing here, this is not a place it is welcome" said the worker as he was about to reach out for the boy. Seeing this Cat unsheathed her katana and had placed right above the mans hand. Faster than most high level chunin could see. The man in turn was frightened that she might actually cut his hand off.

"you even move that hand an inch nearer to this boy and I will be forced to take it away from you" said the anbu Cat in an emotionless voice, when inside she was furious at this ignorant villager. After seeing him just nod at her dumbly she sheathed her sword once again, not that anyone could see but behind the mask she had a smile on her face.

"alright Naruto now what colour do you like best" asked Cat. The young boy in return hesitated for bit, he knew he couldn't tell Cat of his blindness, and he really didn't know any colours that were good, what he was wearing right now was just something he found in the trash.

"umm I don't really know.. whats the best colour a ninja should wear" asked Nauto, the question was quite odd though for a young kid to ask, as he would still have a couple more years till he's put onto the field and doing missions.

"ummm, lets try this" said Cat as she started searching through articles of clothing.

 _Time skip- 2 and a half hours later_

Naruto and Cat had finally finished finding all the clothing that made him look like a ninja. What Naruto now wore was black anbu styled pants, a black muscle shirt with the leaf symbol on the front and a red spiral on the back, a thin white coloured headband, that was tied to his shoulder, and black shinobi sandals. He was gonna get 10 pairs of everything minus the sandals and the thin headband. Cat was smiling on the inside of her mask, she saw how the kid was happy when he felt his new clothes, these had to be softer and better material then those excuse of clothes.

"So how do you like them, shinobi like don't you think" asked Cat trying to get his excitement to come out. Naruto was overjoyed at this moment, this was the first time he actually felt like a new person, these clothes, they felt comfortable, and he could move and stretch much easier too, he couldn't wait till tomorrow. Not because of the academy, but because of him being able to visit the Uchiha clan library, everyone knows that it is one of the biggest libraries in the village. They had everything jutsus scrolls, training methods, political books, anything you can imagine. He knew that he wouldn't be able to read any of the stuff in the books but luckily Sasuke would be there with him, he could read it for him and then they could also train together as well.

Naruto went back into the changing room and took off the clothes he just had on and had it folded on top of the other clothes he had gotten. Once he was done he stepped out of the room and him and Cat went to the cashier and bought the supplies. Despite Cat feeling the need to using a small fire jutsu on the place for overcharging Naruto a bit, she was in fact happy with what Naruto got, what she didn't get was why he got a headband. But that can be talked about later it was time for them to have lunch so she thought she outta introduce him to a friend of hers.

"alright Naruto today you'll have lunch with me and a few of my anbu friends" said Cat, to which Naruto was a bit excited to meet more people strong like Cat. He was also wondering if Dog and Weasel were going to be one of them.

"oh that sounds nice, by the way are Dog and Weasel going to be one of them?" asked Naruto hoping the other 2 nice anbu would be there. Cat didn't know how to tell the little boy about Weasel aka Itachi Uchiha, one of the leafs biggest criminals. She decided to just give him false information on Itachi.

"Weasel doesn't have lunch with us sorry, I eat with Dog, Snake, and tiger." replied Cat [dog is Kakashi, Snake is Anko, I decided to make her anbu in this, and tiger is Yamato, oh and if you havent figured it out yet Cat is Yugao Uzuki].

Naruto being a bit sad that Weasel wasn't going to be there was still quite happy hearing that at least Dog will be there. Cat got a hold of Naruto and they quickly shunshined to a sushi place. After spending 5 minutes yet again with the stupid villager to let Naruto in, they got there food and left. After they got out Cat and Naruto shunshined to a clearing there was a small stream near it and a forest ahead.

 _Training ground 7_

"where are we Cat" asked Naruto, never actually ever being here before. Cat looked to Naruto.

"this is training ground 7, this is where some of the new starting genin start training in the shinobi way." said Cat. Naruto just nodded to her, thinking on how awesome it'd be to finally be a genin in just a few years. Cat then ushered him to where her friends were sitting by a large training post on top of that post was sitting Snake, on the right was Tiger, and left was Dog. Naruto saw Dog and ran up to him and gave him a hug. Which Dog returned.

"Dog its been so long, where have you been" said Naruto really happily.

"Uh, you know missions..." said Dog with his head turned sideways to which everyone had a big sweat drop rolling off there head to.

"Who is this brat anyways" said Snake in a high pitched voice, she was holding her kunai the whole time which was making Naruto feel a bit unnerved. Cat looked at what Snake was doing to the boy and got tired of Snakes childish antics.

"Snake please don't intimidate him like that, and he's Naruto Uzumaki" said Cat. Now Snake stopped what she was doing, ' this shrimp is the kyuubi brat eh, ha if trained right, he'll be a force to be reckoned with' Anko decided to not try and intimidate him again but began wondering what he was doing here.

"Cat what is a kid doing here anyways, more importantly why are you with a kid" asked Snake wondering what Cat was doing when she was supposed to be with the Hokage most of the day today.

"Well... the hokage gave me responsibility to watch Naruto while he shopped for clothes today" said Cat in a bored voice knowing what was gonna happen.

Silence thats all that was heard for a solid 3 seconds.

All the three other anbus burst out laughing.

"HAHA YOU MEAN, YOU HAHA WERE JUST BABYSITTING AHAH A BRAT ALL DAY AH" said Snake in between laughs, rubbing it in Cats face.

Now Cat was annoyed really annoyed. So she did the only thing she could have. Eat her food. The three Anbus continued laughing the whole time, and throughout the whole thing there was one confused Uzumaki not knowing what was going on.

'there all weird' thought one Naruto as he continued to eat his meal.

End.


	3. 2 Meeting An Elite Jounin

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

"It's finally Monday" said a now woken up Naruto to no one in particular. He got up and went into the bathroom, he took a 15 minute shower. After he got out in a towel he quickly ate his breakfast which consisted of Ramen, and milk. 'I need to get someone to teach me how to cook, or find a book on cooking' thought Naruto. He put his new clothes on and looked himself in the mirror before he smiled. "I look like a cool shinobi." said Naruto to himself despite giving up his childish antics he still had a view on shinobi as 'cool'. "Well the faster I leave the quicker I can get to the Academy" he checked the time and it was only 7:36. 'I have a little more than an hour, maybe I should check out the Leaf Library'. After he thought that he left. He was walking down the street, he could still in a way feel the villager's hatred towards him which was weird. 'This is a first, I can tell what they're feeling towards me, great that's all I needed'. He made it to the Library where he was surprised to sense a few others in the building he noticed Dog was one of them. He walked in and went to go sit beside Dog. "Hey Do-" Kakashi had his hand over Narutos mouth in a split second. "Now, Now Naruto, how can you tell it was me?!" Naruto quickly took the handoff his mouth. "Well, you have the same smell" said Naruto not trying to draw attention to his sensing ability. 'A nose that powerful and he's not even an Inuzuka, this is probably a work of the fox'. "Well that's quite a nose you have there" said Kakashi, picking up the books he had on the desk ready to leave.

"The name is Kakashi by the way, make sure you call me that when I don't have the mask on" said Kakashi with a weird one eyed smile. To this Naruto just realized that he almost revealed the Identity of an anbu.

"Aha sorry Kakashi-san, I wasn't thinking" said Naruto, scratching his hair in embarrassment.

'He's just like you Kushina-sama, but looks like Sensei' thought Kakashi thinking about his parent figures.

"It's alright Naruto, what are you doing here anyways" asked Kakashi wondering about the little blond jinchuriki.

"Oh I was just gonna see if there are any books I could take out for training purposes, I just don't know what for" asked Naruto not knowing what to train for.

'Well it's not like books will help him any, with the being blind and all' thought Kakashi. Yes Kakashi also knew about the little condition Naruto had, he knew about his Uzumaki kekkei Genkai as well, the hokage briefed him on this when he had his first mission involving the young boy 3 years ago.

'Well if the council is gonna be bitching at me for teaching Naruto professionally, I could train him from time to time' thought Kakashi being happy for trying to be in Narutos life a bit more than before.

"Naruto, I have an idea, how about I teach you after the academy today" asked Kakashi as if it wasn't him going out of his way or anything. Naruto had wide eyes after hearing what Kakashi just said, to be trained by a ninja was way better than some scrolls.

'I already made plans with Sasuke.. What if... yea maybe' thought Naruto.

"I was gonna go to my new friend to his clan library today after school, I was wondering if he could come?" asked Naruto hoping Kakashis answer would be a yes.

'Clan Library, who is this friend?!' thought Kakashi amazed at Naruto being able to go to one of them. Even though it'd do him little to no good.

"Aha sure just meet me in training ground 7 it shouldn't be in use today I believe" said Kakashi. Naruto overjoyed to hear this, ran up and hugged Kakashi, which he returned and they let go after a while.

"Do I call you Kakashi- sensei then?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, I have to go now though, I'll see you at the training ground" Kakashi then poofed away in a cloud shunshin. Naruto just stood there even happier at what Kakashi offered him.

'Wait till I tell Sasuke' thought Naruto as he started walking out the library, and went towards the academy.

 _Academy_

Naruto made his way in through the front doors of the Ninja Academy and walked down to the far end class, this was his 2nd year class, inside were a bunch of students already sitting down. In the bottom row was Kiba Inuzuka sitting with at least 7 civilian students, he was like a leader of sorts to them. On the far right on the last row was where Naruto usually sat, but decided he would sit elsewhere not excluded from the class much more. In the middle row and close to the middle sat Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, they would usually just talk amongst themselves when Shikamaru wasn't sleeping. to their left sat Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame, both of them seemed weird to Naruto, Hinata because she was always red around him and Shino just didn't talk. On the top was where Sasuke was seated right now and there was a civilian sitting next to him just minding his own business, there was only one seat left next to him.

Naruto looked towards the empty seat and made his way up. Sasuke saw this and was happy he wouldn't have to sit next to one of his annoying fan girls. After Naruto made his wa up he went and sat down and had big grin on his face.

'Should I tell him right now, or later ' thought Naruto ' enhh screw it '.

"hey Sasuke, you know how we were planning on going to your clan library after the academy?" asked Naruto with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke being confused why Naruto was asking responded.

"Yea, what about it?" Sasuke said, wondering if Naruto was gonna cancel the plans, he was actually pretty excited to have his new friend over.

"Well cancel those plans, and save them for another time, I've got better news for us" said Naruto barely being able to hold in his excitement for what he was about to tell him. Sasuke for his part was a little offended but decided to let it go, ' what could be better than reading the scrolls" wondered Sasuke.

"Why, Naruto what else is there?" asked Sasuke

Not being able to hold it in any longer Naruto just said.

"A really strong ninja friend of mine said he'd train us to be awesome ninja like him!" said Naruto still very ecstatic from the news he just told, sasuke was amazed to say the least, to have an actual ninja train you was way better than a training scroll, but it also depended on the ninja too, if it was some nameless chunin it didn't matter as they were weak in his eyes.

"That's great and all but what is his name Naruto?" asked Sasuke hoping it was someone he might know.

"His names Kakashi, he didn't tell me his last name though" answered Naruto scratching the back of his head. Sasuke at this point had eyes large as saucers, he unlike Naruto knew a bit about this Kakashi guy, more importantly what he was capable of, it was no secret a lot of his clansman disliked Kakashi for some reason he was unaware of. 'A chance to be trained by Kakashi Hateke, this is something we can't pass up' though Sasuke while he had a fire burning in his eyes.

"Naruto you know who that is right?" asked Sasuke still not believing it. Naruto was still confused about why Sasuke was more surprised than happy.

"Yeah, he's helped me lots in the past" said Naruto, to which Sasuke smacked his own forehead to.

"Naruto, that's Kakashi Hateke, THE Kakashi Hateke, he is an elite Jounin, and he is one of the strongest ninjas in the leaf right now, behind the Hokage and the sannin" Said Sasuke in a big deal sort of way. Naruto now had his mouth hanging open, he just thought Kakashi was a strong ninja, not this strong, his excitement grew tenfold.

"Oh man I can't wait, he said to meet him at training ground 7 today after the academy" said Naruto. It was at this moment Naruto sensed 2 other people entering the academy, he knew these 2 well and knew he would be in trouble in 3, 2, and 1. The door came flying open and out came Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka Sasukes biggest fan girls. Sasuke cringed a bit when he saw these two.

"I'm going to sit beside Sasuke-kun!" shouted Ino as she was racing towards the top seat, but not before she was tackled to the ground by Sakura.

"Like hell you are Ino-pig!" Shouted Sakura this continued for a 3 more times until Shikamaru got annoyed and yelled at them.

"Can't you troublesome girls see that Naruto is already sitting up there, you're going to have to find new seats?" Said an irritated Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino stopped fighting and looked towards Where Naruto was seated and started glaring at him. They walked up there and stood beside him.

"Naruto you better get out of that seat right now, or else-" started Sakura but was quickly interrupted by Sasuke who looked at her with disgust.

" Sakura, Naruto was seated here first, get out of our sight" said Sasuke, this just shut Sakura right up. Ino took this as her chance.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't you rather sit beside me" Said Ino with hearts in her eyes ready to kick Naruto out of the chair. Naruto was getting rather annoyed at these two and got up from his seat.

"Can't you two just go sit somewhere else I got here first for god's sake" Said an irritated Naruto. Sakura was about to retort when they heard their sensei scream in the loudest voice ever.

" SHUUTTUUUUUP AND SIT DOWN" yelled Iruka, he wasn't ready to take any more of it and dared someone to move another muscle. Ino and Sakura thought wisely and chose to shut up and sit down as Iruka demanded. Seeing everyone sit down Iruka decided to get on with the class.

"Now today class we are learning a new jutsu" said Iruka and immediately most of the guys in the class shouted in excitement at learning the new jutsu, Iruka waited for the class to calm down so he could explain more about the jutsu.

"Now the jutsu you are all going to learn today is the **Substitution Jutsu** , this jutsu allows a person to replace themselves with an object" explained Iruka, to which most of the students just gave a bored look at, Iruka seeing this decided to show an example of how well this jutsu could be used. He took out a kunai and threw it towards Hinatas desk, the kunai lodged itself on her desk and she gave a small yelp.

"Alright Hinata, now I want you to throw the Kunai right at me" said Iruka. Hinatas eyes widened and had a scared look.

"B-but Iruka s-sensei, that is v-very dangerous" said Hinata showing concern.

"Don't worry Hinata just do as I say" said Iruka reassuringly. Hinata nodded her head at this and picked up the kunai, with extreme precision she launched the kunai at a fast pace for an academy student. The kunai hit Iruka dead in the chest. To everyone else it looked as if Iruka had been hit, but to Narutos sensing ability he could tell that the jutsu worked perfectly. In less than 2 seconds Iruka burst into smoke and once dissipated revealed a chair with a kunai sticking out of it.

"Now class, this technique, can save your lives and not only that it can help you get the upperhand in most battles" said Iruka, leaving the students with gaping mouths.

'Technique is SOO cool' thought Naruto. If he could learn this he could just never be hit.

"There is 2 downsides to this, it requires extreme concentration, that's why it's not recommended to be used in battle repeatedly, the second downside is that you can only substitute with stuff in your line of sight, and the further the object is the more chakra" stated iruka, making a bunch of academy students look disheartened, but everyone still wanted to learn the jutsu.

" now the hand signs are rat, snake, and rat, and after you focus on the object." said Iruka to his students, and took out a scroll, from his pocket.

"Now we are all going outside into the field to practice" said Iruka, and the students started walking outside of the classroom.

 _Field_

Iruka got the students out to the field and opened the scroll up and applied some chakra to it, after doing so 20ish wooden logs popped out.

"Alright class everyone take one log and spread yourself out in the field, remember, it will be hard the first time, so just try a 5 foot difference between you and the log" said Iruka, trying to make it easier for the students. Naruto got himself a log and walked to a place where he couldn't be disturbed. He placed his log approximately 6ish feet away and did the hand seals. 'Rat, snake, rat, **Substitution Jutsu** ' and focused on the log. There was a poof of smoke and he was now where the log was and when he looked he saw the log was where he was.

"Wow my first jutsu, that… was SO AWESOME' thought Naruto getting ready to do it again when he was interrupted by Sasuke walking up to him with his log.

"Naruto did get the jutsu down?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Sure did, on the first try too, I'm gonna add more distance now" said Naruto smiling that he was already getting good at this jutsu. Sasuke nodded his head as a sign of respect.

"Good, I did too and I don't want to be the only one advancing" Sasuke said as he looked towards the other students, Naruto sensed them and noticed some were using too less chakra and some were not getting the hand seals right.

Naruto decided not to pay any more mind to them and continued with putting his Log further away from him. He had it at 10 feet now and tried the jutsu. ' **Substitution Jutsu** ' this time Naruto only managed to poof away and get 3 feet away from the log, it was impressive but he couldn't get it all of the way.

 _2 hours later_

After 2 hours of practicing and taking a couple breaks Naruto and Sasuke had this jutsu down to where they could both substitute with objects 15 feet away from them, Sasuke could do this 4 times so far and Naruto still wasn't tired and had done it 8 times already. Sasuke laid down still shocked that Naruto could do this more than 2 times then him and still not look really tired.

" Come on Sasuke try it a little more" said Naruto joyfully.

"I don't have as much as chakra as you Naruto, I'll sit this out" said Sasuke not wanting to tire himself more out, before tonight's training with Kakashi.

"You're no fun, Not my fault I'm bett-" Naruto was cut off by Iruka's yelling.

"Come on Naruto and Sasuke it's time to go, every one is inside!" yelled Iruka trying to get the boys attention. Naruto realising there was no one on the field offered his hand to Sasuke to which he took and got up, they then proceeded to walk toward the academy.

" Hey Iruka Sensei, guess how far I can do the jutsu till" said a joyus Naruto, grinning like a mad man. Iruka, thinking it'd probably be like 5ish feet like most of the other students, asked Naruto.

"How far, Naruto?"

"Up to 15 feet so far, but I could probably do more" said Naruto still having the shit eating grin on his face. Iruka went pale. ' An Academy student doing fifteen feet, on the first day, Im-IMpossible' thought Iruka but also thought he was bluffing, and called him out on it.

"Alright Naruto show me, asked Iruka, with a smirk on his face. Naruto then threw his log away from him with all his might and it went 20ish feet away. He then proceeded to do the hand signs.

"Naruto that's more than 15 feet you know" said Iruka with a sweat drop going down his head.

' **Substitution Jutsu** ' and Naruto was then replaced by the log after a poof of smoke. This left Iruka with his mouth open, and wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke started walking back to the academy while Iruka still stood there. ' Naruto, you're gonna become one tough shinobi some day' thought Iruka and started making his way into the academy.

 _A couple hours later_

It was couple hours since, they got back from the field and it was almost time to pack up and leave the academy, and head home, or training. In the last couple of minutes the class was talking to each other about the jutsu they learned today, some were bragging while those who didn't do well were avoiding to talk. Kiba was being really obnoxious and was getting in peoples faces.

" Yea 7 feet, that's probably the highest in the class" said Kiba standing on his desk. Sasuke got irritated.

"Shut up dog breath, I got 9 feet" said Sasuke at which all the girls in the class started ooing at him. Kiba believed Sasuke since he was actually the strongest in their academy, he then looked at Naruto and thought that he could at least make himself look good by embarrassing Naruto.

"What about the dobe, how many feet did you get Naruto" asked KIba with a douchey smirk on his face. Naruto decided that the best thing to do was to just keep his skill in the jutsu low.

"Could only get 5 and a half feet, gonna have to work harder" said Naruto uncaringly. Kiba just had a smirk on his face, mostly due to the fact that he did better than Naruto.

"Heh loser" said Kiba under his breath. Sasuke got angry at this and was about to say something when the Bell rang and it was time for him and Naruto to leave for the training ground.

"Come on Sasuke lets go!" yelled Naruto, getting Sasukes attention. They left the academy with the other students and started making their way to training ground 7.

 _Village Streets_

Naruto and Sasuke were walking the streets of Konoha, they were in the market section at the moment. Sasuke noticed that a bunch of people were giving Naruto weird looks, and it was bothering him to an extent. As they were walking down they started hearing other things amongst the whispers. People were mumbling things like "what's he doing with Uchiha-sama". "He's going to corrupt Uchiha-sama" and "it's that thing again, what's it doing here". Sasuke couldn't understand why these villagers were talking like that about Naruto, sure he pulled a lot of pranks a while back but that's no reason to be so negative towards him. They quickly made their way through the market district and were approaching a small bridge, it had a sign saying 'Training Ground 7 Ahead' they crossed the bridge and entered the training ground.

"So isn't he supposed to be here by now?" asked Sasuke wondering where Kakashi was.

"We could just go wait by the pond" said naruto. Sasuke got an idea and ran over to the pond.

He was going to practice the firestyle jutsu that he knew. It still wasn't perfected yet.

He did the hand seals. " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** " he then took a deep breath and exhaled a huge ball of fire it was as big as a small room but it didn't leave the stream of fire that Sasuke was blowing out, like the advanced version.

Naruto Stared at this in shock, he wanted to learn this jutsu, it was so cool. He walked over to sasuke.

"Sasuke that was soooo cool! Can you teach me that, Pleasseee!" asked Naruto hoping Sasuke would teach him.

"Sure, just do these 5 hand seals. tiger , snake, boar, horse, tiger, you then take a deep breath and blow everything out" said sasuke as if it were nothing. Naruto like a fool though it'd be as simple as Sasuke said and set out to try it.

He completed the Hand Seals " **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu** " Naruto took a deep breath and felt his lungs heat up. He then blew out… a lot of smoke and started coughing.

" My throat! It burns!" said Naruto holding his throat. Sasuke just had a sweatdrop coming off his head.

"Yea, it does that, you just need to keep practicing" said Sasuke as he started doing the jutsu again.

 _2 hours later_

Naruto and Sasuke were keep going at it for the past 2 hours Sasuke was still at the same level as before. Naruto however had made progress, not much, but progress nonetheless. He could now make a fireball. It was no bigger than a basketball but still hot.

"Sasuke isn't there like an easier way to do this jutsu, it doesn't get any bigger" said Naruto in a whiney tone. Sasuke got irritated.

"For the 5th time you just need to keep practicing" said Sasuke with a visible vein about to pop in his head. They tried the Jutsu once more and got the same results,

"Uggh this jutsu is sooo hard" said Naruto once again. Sasuke was about to say something to Naruto once again when another voice spoke.

" Now, Now Naruto, If you just whine when I train you, I might not make you a strong ninja".

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see who the mysterious speaker was, and got angry looks in there eyes.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled both the boys. The person who showed up was none other than elite jounin of The Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi Hateke.

"Hey guys, I'm going to train you a little" Said Kakashi.


End file.
